Late Night Canoe Rides
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Final Jam is over and Mitchie just wants to head to bed. But a certain rock star shows up at her door and the two find themselves on a romantic canoe ride in the moonlight. What will happen before the night ends? penname changed!
1. Chapter 1

**well, here's my first Camp Rock story!! whoo! sorry, i'm excited!! i LOVE this movie and so once it premiered, i wrote this. and now i finally uploaded it!! haha! just a oneshot on what happens right after Final Jam between Mitchie and Shane and whether or not they decide to give a relationship a try. so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Camp Rock, Shane and Mitchie would've kissed, Nate and Jason would've had more scenes, and Mitchie would've blown Tess' head off instead of just telling her off. lol!**

With the only light being the full moon in the sky, Mitchie and Caitlyn headed back to their cabins, giggling and laughing the entire time.

"You have got to be the luckiest girl ever," Caitlyn gushed.

Mitchie giggled as Caitlyn rambled on.

"I mean, _Shane Gray_ has been looking for you all summer! _You!_"

"Ok, Caitlyn, I get it. You can stop now," Mitchie laughed.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and began humming _We Rock_ as she danced around. Mitchie laughed.

"What?" Caitlyn asked as she stopped.

Mitchie shook her head. "Nothing."

Camp Rock

Shane looked through the crowd, hoping to find Mitchie. He really needed to talk to her.

"Hey man. You coming?" Nate asked as he approached his friend.

Shane looked at him. "Where you going?" he questioned.

"Home. Summer's over, dude," Nate reminded.

"Speaking of which, did you make my bird house?" Jason piped up.

"Dude, for the last time, he is not making you a bird house!" Nate snapped.

"Guys, I can't leave. Not now. Not when I've finally found Mitchie," Shane stated.

"You've been with her all summer. You guys have spent plenty of time together," Nate pointed out.

"Plus, it's just one more day," Jason added.

"That's not the point," Shane said. "Just let me stay this last night."

"What's the magic word?" Jason asked teasingly.

"Please," Shane added.

"Fine."

Shane smiled before running into the crowd.

"Do you think he'll make my bird house tonight?" Jason questioned.

Nate rolled his eyes and walked off.

Jason shrugged before he began strumming his guitar.

Camp Rock

Mitchie placed the last of her clothes in her bag and zipped it closed.

Her mom walked over to her. "You sad about leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah. I had so much fun. Aside from the little incident, though," Mitchie stated with a sheepish grin.

"Well, it all turned out fine in the end," Mrs. Torres pointed out. "Now, what about you and Shane?"

Mitchie sighed. "I don't know. He's never gonna be home cause of his tours and stuff but…I really want to be with him," she admitted sheepishly.

Mrs. Torres smiled. "Then I suggest you talk to him before you leave tomorrow," he said.

Mitchie frowned. "I-I can't. Him, Nate, and Jason left after Final Jam," she informed.

"Oh honey." Mrs. Torres stroked her daughter's hair.

"No, it's fine," Mitchie assured.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Don't stay up to late. Got a long day tomorrow," Mrs. Torres stated.

"Ok. Night, mom," Mitchie said.

Mrs. Torres smiled, kissed Mitchie goodnight, and headed to bed.

Sighing, Mitchie headed out onto the front porch. She sat down and placed her chin in her hands.

How did so much happen in just one summer? She overcame her stage fright, made plenty of new friends, found herself, and fell for a famous rock star. And the best part; the rock star fell for her as well.

But now what? Summer was over and she'd be leaving tomorrow. Shane would be back in the spotlight with millions of girls chasing after him. And she'd just be little Mitchie Torres, some girl he met at summer camp. He'd forget her soon enough. That she was sure of.

Yet part of her wanted to give whatever they had a shot. What did they have to lose? They obviously liked each other. If it didn't work, it didn't work.

Mitchie kicked a stone off the step and sighed. It just wasn't fair.

"Why so down?"

Confused, Mitchie looked up to see Shane standing above her.

"Shane!"

Mitchie jumped up and threw her arms around Shane, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god. I thought you left with Nate and Jason," Mitchie stated as she let go of him.

"I convinced them to let me stay," Shane explained.

"That's so awesome!" Mitchie explained, hugging him again.

Shane chuckled as they let go. "So, you up for that canoe ride?" he asked.

Mitchie looked down at herself. She was wearing sweatpants and an old T-shirt. "Do I really look like I'm up for a canoe ride?" she questioned.

Shane laughed and took her hand. "You look cute. Let's go. It's the last night," he urged.

Mitchie smiled. "Ok."

Shane grinned and they walked off into the darkness.

As they were walking, they passed Caitlyn's cabin.

"Well would you look at that."

Shane and Mitchie stopped and turned toward the cabin. Caitlyn was sitting on the porch, her laptop on her lap. The two laughed.

"So, how does Camp Rock's favorite and cutest couple plan to spend the last night at camp?" Caitlyn asked as she set her laptop aside and stood up, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

Shane and Mitchie blushed.

"Uh…" Shane scratched the back of his neck rather nervously.

Caitlyn chuckled and shook her head. "You two are so weird," she stated as she took a few steps closer to them.

"Hey! No insulting the rock star," Shane joked.

Caitlyn shoved him. "You're such a jerk," she said.

"I've been telling him that all summer," Mitchie stated and Shane nudged her.

"So has Mr. Bigshot honestly changed?" Caitlyn questioned dramatically.

Shane rolled his eyes and pulled Mitchie closer to him. "Yes, Caitlyn, I've changed," he said and he kissed the side of Mitchie's head.

Mitchie smiled brightly as Caitlyn's eyes widened slightly.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to bed now but I'll see you two tomorrow. Have fun," she said before heading back inside, grabbing her laptop as she went.

Mitchie glanced up at Shane, who was shaking his head, a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Shane replied as he looked down at her. "Now let's go before we get caught."

Mitchie giggled and they headed off.

They reached the lake and they both put on lifejackets. Mitchie hopped in and Shane handed her the oars before pushing the canoe into the lake and joining Mitchie inside.

"No circles this time," Mitchie said, causing Shane to laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll be nice," he stated.

As they moved farther out on the lake, Mitchie thought more and more about what would happen once they leave. She'd be going back home. He'd be on the road. Would they ever have time for each other?

"Ok, babe, what's bugging you?" Shane asked, seeing the nervous look on her face.

Mitchie looked at him and sighed. "Shane, what's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"As in everything we're doing tomorrow?" Shane questioned.

"No as in when we leave," Mitchie corrected.

Shane sighed and looked out at the water. He never actually thought about that. Now that he did, it scared him.

"Well, I mean, you could come on tour with me," he suggested.

Mitchie shook her head. "I've got school. And my family. I can't just leave," she argued.

"Then how 'bout I just come home for awhile."

"I can't let you leave everything."

"Do you want to be together?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, of course. It just seems like there's nothing we can do to satisfy both of us," Mitchie replied.

Shane sighed. "I guess you're right," he agreed.

"So what do we do?" Mitchie questioned.

"Are you willing to make this work?" Shane asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah," Mitchie said.

"Then we'll make it work. I'll come home when I can and I'll pay for you to come visit me when you can," Shane explained.

"You think that will work?"

"It's all we've got."

Mitchie nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to my mom about it tomorrow," she said.

Shane smiled.

The two leaned closer. Their lips were just centimeters apart when a light came on in the distance and a booming voice exclaimed, "Busted!"

The two sighed and sat up straight.

"Our wonderful friends have such great timing, don't they?" Shane asked jokingly.

"The best," Mitchie replied.

The two laughed and began rowing toward shore.

When the canoe reached the sand, a few pairs of hands came down on the side of the boat. The two looked up and say Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess, and Ella along with Nate and Jason.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Caitlyn, who was holding a bullhorn in her hand, laughed. "I'm sorry. It was just too tempting," she confessed.

"Caitlyn called us after she talked to you guys. We all came out here and waited for the perfect moment to turn the flashlight on," Nate explained.

"Tess was obviously in charge of the light," Peggy stated.

Tess glared at her. "Ok, I know I was mean before but I'm not about to steal Mitchie's boyfriend," she defended.

'Boyfriend,' Mitchie thought happily as she smiled up at Shane, who smiled right back. 'I like the sound of that.'

Camp Rock

The next morning, Mitchie changed quickly and rushed outside to meet her friends.

"Hey, Mitchie," Caitlyn greeted as she hugged her.

"Where is everybody?" Mitchie asked.

"Getting breakfast," Caitlyn replied. "I was waiting for you and –"

Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of arms wrapped around Mitchie's waist and she was lifted into the air.

"Oh my god! Shane!" Mitchie squealed as Shane carried her around.

He laughed and set her down. "Wanna sit with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Mitchie replied.

Shane smiled and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. They followed Caitlyn into the mess hall.

"Well here's something I never thought I'd see," Brown stated as he approached the couple.

"Hey Uncle Brown," Shane greeted.

"So you actually got out of bed today, I see," Brown commented.

Shane chuckled. "Well, it's the last day of camp and I decided to spend the whole day with my girl," he explained.

Mitchie smiled. She was Shane's girl. Seriously, was she dreaming?

"By the way, Mitchie," Brown began and Mitchie looked at him, "you were fantastic last night."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Brown leaned closed and whispered in her ear, "I honestly think you should've won."

"Really?" Mitchie asked in shock.

Brown nodded. "But since my bonehead nephew sang, Nate and Jason figured it wouldn't be fair. Plus, Shane would've begged them to pick you," he replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Brown," Shane said.

Mitchie looked up at him to see his cheeks growing red. She giggled.

Shane looked at her. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You," Mitchie replied simply.

"Aren't we kind?" Shane said sarcastically.

Mitchie giggled.

The pair got in line for their breakfast. As they reached the front, Mrs. Torres came in from the kitchen.

"Hey, you two. Shane, I thought you went home," she said.

"I wanted to stay for the last day," Shane replied. "It's always a lot of fun."

Mrs. Torres smiled. "And you wanted to be with Mitchie," she stated.

Shane laughed. "Well, I was gonna leave that out but yeah."

"Mom, please stop talking," Mitchie begged.

Mrs. Torres chuckled. "I guess I better let you two go. You've got a long day ahead of you," she said.

Mitchie and Shane got their breakfast and looked for where Caitlyn was. She was sitting with Lola, Barron, and Sander. They came over to the table and sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" Caitlyn asked.

"We talked to Brown and my mom. Neither conversation is worth explained," Mitchie explained.

"Aw, come on. That one with your mom was fun," Shane joked.

Mitchie nudge him. "Shut up."

"Aw! Their first fight. Isn't that cute?" Caitlyn teased.

"Absolutely adorable," Lola agreed.

Mitchie and Shane rolled their eyes.

Camp Rock

Throughout the day, the campers did fun activities like water balloon tosses (which easily turned into water balloon fights) or having fun performing on the beach stage. Some people ran around collecting phone numbers. And others just hung out.

Mitchie sat between Shane's legs as she held his guitar in her hands. He was showing her how to play the song he wrote for her.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you," Shane sang along as he showed her.

Mitchie giggled as she continued to mess up. "Why am I finding this so hard?" she asked as she leaned back against Shane, who shrugged.

"Maybe you're mesmerized by my amazing song-writing skills," he joked.

Mitchie looked up at him. "I don't think so," she replied.

Shane chuckled.

They slowly moved closer to each other. With their lips mere centimeters apart, their noses brushed against each others and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Just as they were about to close the gap between them, someone plopped down beside them, scaring them both.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn greeted.

"You really do have the worst timing ever," Mitchie complained as she faced forward and fell back against Shane as he snaked his arms around her. She set the guitar aside.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Maybe if your lips weren't so slow we'd have no problem," she stated.

"No, we'd have no problem if you stopped interrupting us," Mitchie argued.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "So, anyways, we're all heading over to the lake. Wanna join?" she asked.

"Nah. You guys go. I wanna finish this song," Mitchie replied.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," Caitlyn said and she stood up, ruffling Shane's hair before she left.

"Why didn't you wanna go?" Shane questioned.

"Cause I wanted to spend more time with you," Mitchie admitted and she blushed.

Shane smiled and hugged her tightly.

Camp Rock

"Well, it looks like it's almost time to leave," Brown announced.

The campers groaned and whined.

"And since it's time to go, I think it would be fun for my nephew, Shane, to perform one last time," Brown continued.

The crowd cheered as Shane stepped onto the staged, guitar in hand. He took his place at the microphone and looked out at the audience. He caught site of Mitchie in the front and smiled. She smiled back.

"This one's for Mitchie," he announced and began playing.

The crowd gave small cheers as Shane began. Mitchie was in shock. She hadn't expected this.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_.

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

_Yeah, yeah_"

Shane looked directly at Mitchie as he sang. And everyone noticed.

"_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_"

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you.

Mitchie could feel tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to have to say goodbye to Shane now.

"_Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh…  
I need to find you  
Yeah_"

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you…

Shane finished and the crowd cheered wildly. Shane and Mitchie smiled brightly at each other.

Brown came over and stood next to Shane, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Well, the parents and buses have arrived and I hate to say it but camp is over," he announced.

The kids grew sad as they walked away to grab their bags.

As the sun set and the last of the kids left, just Mitchie and Shane remained as camp.

"So, you enjoy the summer?" Shane asked.

"It was the greatest summer of my life," Mitchie replied. "Thanks, Shane. For everything."

Shane smiled. "What are boyfriends for?"

"Boyfriend." Mitchie sighed happily. "I love the sound of that."

Shane smiled and took hold of her hand. He held it up and they placed their palms together before their fingers laced. He leaned down, his forehead resting against hers. She closed her eyes and the next second, Shane's lips were pressed against hers in a soft, sweet kiss that seemed to last forever. She moved her free hand to Shane's waist, gripping his sweatshirt in her fist. Shane placed his other hand on Mitchie's cheek, the tips of his fingers running through her hair.

When they pulled apart, Shane rested his forehead against Mitchie's. They smiled at each other.

"I love you, Mitchie," Shane whispered.

"I love you too, Shane," Mitchie whispered back.

Shane pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mitchie!"

The couple looked over at Mrs. Torres.

"Come on, sweetie. We gotta go," she called.

Mitchie looked back at Shane, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Mitchie. Don't cry," Shane said quietly.

"But I don't wanna leave," Mitchie said as the tears began rolling down her face.

Shane cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away. "It's gonna be fine, ok?" Everything's gonna be alright," he assured.

Mitchie nodded and Shane kissed her forehead.

"Here," he said and he pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. "Something to remember me by."

Mitchie smiled and slid the sweatshirt on. She began walking away when she suddenly turned around and ran back to Shane, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He quickly returned it, placing his hands on her waist.

When they pulled apart, Mitchie said, "I love you, Shane. And I'll really miss you."

"I love you, too. But don't worry. We'll see each other soon," Shane assured.

"Promise?"

Shane slid his ring off his finger and placed it on Mitchie's right ring finger. "Promise."

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane one last time before she left.

When Mitchie and her mom got into the car, Mrs. Torres looked at her daughter. "You still worried?" she asked.

Mitchie played with her promise ring and looked at the sweatshirt she was wearing. She smiled. "Nope. I know we'll be able to stay together for a long time," she replied.

Mrs. Torres smiled. "Well, get some sleep."

Mitchie smiled, pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, and looked out the window. She watched as her mom pulled away and Camp Rock faded into the distance. She sighed.

It was over.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. She read the text from Shane.

'Night, baby.'

Mitchie smiled and hit reply.

'Night, night. Love you.'

'Love you, too.'

Mitchie put her phone away and leaned her head against the window, trying to get comfortable. Once she was, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her dreams filled with nothing but Shane.

**there ya go!! hope you liked it!! and if you did, hit that wonderful little button below called 'review' and write what you thought!! lol!**

**also, i do have a sequel in mind. here's the summary.**

**Now that school has started again, Mitchie can't get away from the attention. The promise ring is still on her finger and Shane is still in her dreams. But she hasn't actually seen him since the last night at camp. And it's killing her inside.**

**what do you think? like the idea? there's actually a lot more to the story than just what's in the summary. so if you want a sequel, let me know!!**


	2. Sequel News!

Omg, like, hi! Haha! Sorry! Random hyper moment there! Anyways, sequel news!! Yay! Haha! Well, all of you wanted a sequel so guess what? I POSTED A SEQUEL!! lol! It's called Love's Bittersweet Pain! Check it out! It takes place about two months after the end of camp. So it's around November. So yeah! It's out and I hope you guys like it!!


End file.
